


Foot On The Train

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, bossy!Jared, bottom!Jared, goofy!boys, whipped!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy day at home gets a little more interesting when Jared challenges Jensen to a game.  It doesn’t take Jensen long before he realises agreeing to it maybe wasn’t the best idea ever.  Written for the prompt <i>Jared and Jensen play strip poker</i>.  So, that’s basically what this is.  Just a bit of goofy, sexy fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot On The Train

“You want to play _Go Fish_?” Jensen asks, tilting his head up to look at Jared. He’s standing next to the couch where Jensen’s slouched down, leaning over him with a deck of cards in his hand. 

“No,” Jared answers, smiling and shaking his head. He bounces a little, starts to shuffle the cards from one hand to the other. He looks like he really thinks this is a good idea. “I want to play _strip_ Go Fish.”

Jensen frowns, looks at the cards (they’re Jared’s naked lady deck – classy) and then back up at Jared.

“Yeah, I’m not really sure that’s any better,” he says. Damn but Jared looks cute though, with his mussed up hair and his dimples and his soft worn t-shirt, ratty old jeans and bare feet. Jensen loves the days when they don’t have to be anywhere, do anything. When they can roll out of bed, hang around the house, drink beer and goof off and fuck. They’re far too few.

“Come on, Jensen,” he wheedles. Which is just not fair. They’re not at the wheedling stage yet. Jared’s supposed to ask a few more times, Jensen’s supposed to say no a few more times and _then_ Jared’s supposed plead, bat his eyelashes and pitch his voice just this side of whiny. At which point, Jensen’s belly will start to tickle and his chest will feel warm and his cock will stir. Jensen will admit to himself that his protests are only token and that deep down, he’s pretty damn happy to let Jared walk all over him. Jared will give him the puppy eyes and Jensen will cave. Like he always does.

But there’s an order to this. A script.

And this… this is a total breech of boyfriend etiquette. This is a flagrant disregard for even the _illusion_ that Jensen holds any power whatsoever in this relationship. This is Jared knowing full well that he always gets his way and deciding that he doesn’t even owe Jensen the courtesy of going through the motions anymore.

Oh well. It was good while it lasted, but they both know Jensen is whipped. At least it’s out in the open, now.

Jensen sighs and sits up straighter, flicks the power button on the remote to shut the television off and holds his hand out for the deck of cards.

Jared smiles wider and slaps them into his palm. He sits down on the lounge chair next to the couch and pulls the coffee table over so they can use it to play on.

“This is gonna be so much fun, man,” he says, grabbing for his cards the second Jensen starts to deal. 

“Somehow I doubt that,” Jensen mumbles. The things he does for love. Or lust. Whatever. “What are we playin’ for, anyway?”

“Uh, to get naked?” Jared offers, like it’s the most obvious answer in the world.

Jensen rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I got that. But what else? I can see you naked any time I want. All I gotta do is say ‘hey Jared, take your clothes off’. You’re kind of a slut.” He looks up at Jared after he puts the leftover cards face down, smirks and winks. Jared grins back. It’s true, Jared is remarkably easy. But only for Jensen.

“See who bottoms?” Jared offers, biting down on his lower lip as he sorts his cards. He’s not even looking at Jensen, doesn’t see him flinch and start, his fingers trip over the Ace of Spades.

It’s not a big deal. Really, it’s not. Jensen doesn’t usually bottom, but it’s not like it never happens. It’s not traumatic or even particularly painful, he just doesn’t like it all that much. Fortunately for them both, Jared really, _really_ does. And Jensen’ll probably win anyway, so it’s not even going to matter.

He’s quiet for a little too long, though and Jared looks up at him, frowning at first and then his lips curl up into a teasing grin as he leans in close across the table. He places a silly, butterfly kiss to the tip of Jensen’s nose and says, “Relax, sweetheart. I’ll go easy on ya, if it’s you.”

“Shut up,” Jensen grumps, pushing at Jared’s face when he tries to peek at Jensen’s hand. Jared laughs and sits back down in his own chair and Jensen lifts his cards a little higher, so Jared can’t see him smile. “Got any twos?”

Jared doesn’t, and Jensen ends his turn up a six of clubs and down a t-shirt. He hesitates for only a second when two turns later his pants go, as well. He’s hard – he’s been that way since he started shuffling. It’s not his fault that the woman on the cards is _hot_. He’s into redheads. What? Jared doesn’t tease him over it though, just snickers a little and asks Jensen to hand over his king of hearts.

They started this game wearing exactly three items of clothing each, so it’s not surprising at all when two minutes later they’re both completely naked and the game is only half-way finished.

“So…” Jensen casually starts, as Jared pairs up the four Jensen just gave him with one from his hand and lays them down in front of him. “You got naked first. Does that mean I win?”

Jared laughs out loud at that, shaking his head. “Nice try. Got any threes?” Jensen does, and hands it over. “You never played Go Fish before? You win if you get the most pairs.”

“I’ve never played _strip_ Go Fish before,” Jensen says. He looks down at the table, at the six pairs he’s got lined up compared to Jared’s eight. Nine, now, with the threes.

“You’ve been missing out,” Jared tells him. “Any sevens?”

“Go fish,” Jensen tells him, with a sigh of relief. Jared does and his smile widens even more when he sees what it is. “Aw, fuck. Seriously?”

“Yup!” Jared laughs happily, putting down the pair. “Eat it, baby!”

The rest of the game progresses in much the same manner. In fact, Jensen doesn’t even get one more turn, just hands over card after card, watches in fascinated horror as Jared turns up everything he needs.

The game isn’t even close.

“I am a Go Fish _King_ ,” Jared declares, as he lays out his last pair of Aces at the end of his straight line of pairs.

“Yeah well,” Jensen says, swiping at the cards to mess up the neat little piles before he stands. He grabs hold of Jared’s hand and pulls him along behind him, up the stairs and to the bedroom. “Guess I don’t mind if you top, this time. What with that giant horseshoe up your ass, my cock probably wouldn’t fit right now anyway.”

“Wait, what?” Jared asks, smile slipping into a confused pout. “What do you mean ‘if I top’? I won.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jensen says, rolling his eyes. He grabs the tube of lube off the dresser and flops down on the bed. “Lucky-ass fucker. Well? Let’s get this show on the road.”

“No, I mean… I _won_. I’m not topping.”

“Winning means bottoming?”

Now it’s Jared’s turn to roll his eyes. “ _Clearly_.”

“So,” Jensen says, sitting up a little straighter. His lips turn up into a crooked smile and he rolls into the dip of bed as Jared lies down next to him. He places a hand down on Jared’s thigh and slides it up, scrapes lightly at the short hairs with his blunt nails. “What you’re telling me, is that we made a ridiculous bet over a ridiculous game, so we could pretty much just get naked and fuck like normal. Like we were probably already gonna do tonight.”

“Well, I don’t know about _normal_ ,” Jared says. It’s playful at first, but then he sucks in a sharp breath and his head falls back when Jensen’s hand slides between his legs, palm cupping his balls and fingertips stroking softly around his rim. He uses his other hand to squirt out some of the lube over his fingers and he watches Jared’s cock go from half-hard to fully erect as he works those fingers inside him.

Jared moans and closes his eyes when the first two fingers slip right in, all at once on an easy glide. He doesn’t touch Jared’s cock, not yet, but his mouth waters as he watches it fill and twitch, turn flush with blood. The tip starts to leak when Jensen works a third finger inside him, crooks them to brush against Jared’s prostate. Jared moans louder and his hips buck up against Jensen’s hand, trying to drive his fingers deeper but they’re not enough.

Jensen presses the palm of his hand against Jared’s balls gently, rubs it around while he curls his fingers, straightens them out again.

Jared grunts, one hand comes to rest on Jensen’s forearm and the other slips around to the back of his neck. He pulls Jensen in, kisses him quickly, rough, closed-mouthed.

“No teasing,” he hisses against Jensen’s lips. “I kicked your sorry ass at Go Fish, I’m the boss tonight.”

Jensen doesn’t recall that being part of the bet, but he smiles and twists his fingers around a little inside Jared. Jared whimpers and bucks and bites at Jensen’s lower lip until Jensen laughs and pulls back, slips his fingers out from Jared’s hole.

“Okay, okay,” he says, climbing over so that he’s kneeling between Jared's spread legs. Jared spreads them even wider when Jensen pitches forward, takes his cock in his hand and slides it along Jared’s crack. “Big baby. We’ll do it your way.”

“Damn right we will,” Jared says. His breath shakes when the head of Jensen’s cock catches on his rim and he gasps and cries out when Jensen slams forward, drives all the way in with one quick thrust. “Fuck!”

“Hey, you’re the one that said ‘no teasing’,” he says, pulling back and thrusting forward again. He sets his hips into a softer rhythm after that, not too slow, just hard enough. Just the way Jared likes. “Besides, you love it.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Jared says, pulling Jensen down into another kiss. “Faster.”

Jensen’s a good sport, so he does as he’s told. He’d really like to take his time, tease Jared by bringing him to the edge over and over. He does that, sometimes and while Jared curses him a blue streak for it _during_ , those orgasms are always his best and Jared’s in a good mood for days after.

But, Jared’s right. He did win the game and besides, even if this round’s a fast one, they’ve got all night. Jensen can tease Jared for hours with his mouth afterward.

He knows just how to move, knows the perfect angles to pitch his hips and knows the secret little spots on Jared’s neck and below his ribs and on the backs of his thighs. He’s been doing this with Jared for years and at this point it’s so _easy_. It hasn’t gotten boring, hasn’t gotten stale. It’s just as exciting every time they fuck as it was the first time.

Jared comes in under three minutes, without Jensen even touching his cock.

His cries get higher and louder, his breath more ragged as he pants into Jensen’s ear, “Yes, yeah, come on Jensen. Yes!” And then he’s going tense, head thrashing to the side and eyes squeezed shut and Jensen feels his stomach covered in warm wet. Jared’s fingernails are digging into his back (he’ll probably have red marks, little tiny crescents that Jared will connect with his tongue tomorrow) and his ass his gripping, pulling and hot on Jensen’s cock.

He picks up the pace, changes his position slightly so it’s better for him, and starts to fuck into Jared with abandon. Oh, fuck Jared always feel _so fucking good_ and Jensen's about two seconds away from shooting his load, tongue playing over the shell of Jared’s ear, when Jared’s hands grab onto his hips, tight, and hold him in place.

“Wait,” he says, still a little breathless. “Wait, Jensen, stop.”

“Huh?” he asks, pushing up with his hands so he can look down at Jared. “What’s the matter? I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Jared actually laughs at that.

“No. No, you’re _really_ not. Fuck, it feels so good.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Jensen’s frowning now, wondering why this can’t wait another four seconds until _after_ he gets off.

“Don’t come.”

“ _What_!? Seriously?”

Jared nods. His grin is turning from blissed out back to naughty and Jensen knows that can’t mean anything good. At least, not for him.

“Not yet. I am the Go Fish King, after all. And I want my prize.”

“But…” Jensen sputters. “You just _had_ your prize!”

“No, that was just round one.” Jared’s smiling bigger now, pale white of his teeth a sharp contrast to the kiss-tinted red of his lips. He pushes Jensen back and Jensen goes easily, too surprised to protest. He slips out of Jared and winces. What the fuck? “The King gets to bottom all night. And I know for a fact that after you come, you’re useless for hours.”

“Hang on. You’re telling me I have to fuck you all damn night? And I can’t fucking come _at all_?”

“Well, if you do a good job you can come at the end,” Jared teases. He leans in and presses a kiss to Jensen’s temple. Jensen watches him in a daze when Jared gets up off the bed. 

“Where are you going?” he asks. His mouth is hanging open a little and he’s looking back and forth between Jared’s stupid, smiling face and his slick, dripping, _painfully_ hard cock.

“I need a snack,” Jared answers with a shrug. “I’m gonna grab a sandwich and I’ll be right back. I’ll bring you some water, too. You should hydrate. You’ve got a long night ahead of you and I need you in top form.”

Jensen’s still crouching there like an idiot when he hears the squeak of the fridge door, the clatter of plates and knives, the hiss of the kitchen tap running. God, he’s never playing strip Go Fish with Jared again, ever. Except that he totally and completely is. He’s not about to start saying no to Jared _now_.

“Power hungry bastard,” he mutters, chuckling a little when he hears a crash, followed by Jared’s loud curse.

He sighs and flops over, flat on his back with his arm slung over his face, nose in the crook of his elbow. His dick is _right there_. And he’s still so close. He could jerk off right now, before Jared even gets back. But then, not only would Jared give him that sweet, sexy pout and those damn _eyes_ of his, but Jensen would miss out on an entire night of fucking Jared.

That’s worth a little bit of frustration, he thinks.

Maybe.

Ask him in the morning.

END


End file.
